


Sun's Warmth

by feudal



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudal/pseuds/feudal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji tries to keep Yui safe during the zombie apocalypse, but perhaps he's really the one who needs saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun's Warmth

“We’ve been separated…”

She’s stating the obvious, of course. Reiji sighs and takes a handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe the blood off his glasses. “It’s not something worth dwelling on. I told them to stay close for their own safety. If they chose to disregard my judgment, then they shall only have themselves to blame when trouble befalls them.”

It would seem that Shu and Laito had gotten left behind at some point. Reiji cannot be bothered to remember exactly  _when_  he had last seen them—he’s so entirely focused on moving forward and winning this race that he does not often look back to check on the teammates behind him. Though he is sure that his brothers can fend for themselves, Yui is less certain.

“What if something happens to them?” she asks, wringing her hands fretfully.

“I would remind you that they are  _vampires_. In the first place, it’s you whom the zombies are interested in, not we vampires. So long as those two lay low and keep to the shadows, there should be no problem whatsoever.” Reiji slides his glasses back on, taking a few moments to make sure to sense whether or not there are any strange presences nearby. He is not sure if zombies give off an aura like normal living things, but it’s worth a try. “…It would seem that the coast is clear. We should keep moving.”

“But…!”

“Those two know all of the checkpoints that we’ve agreed to stop at. If we stay the course, they will no doubt meet us at one of them before long.”

Yui doesn’t answer, only defeatedly trails behind him as he begins to walk once more. Reiji never would have thought that there would be a greater threat to Yui’s safety than the Mukamis, but as the only surviving human for miles in the midst of a zombie apocalypse? She may as well be traveling with a giant red target on her backs.

Though Reiji had told Yui with confidence that the zombies had no interest in vampires, that was mostly meant to reassure her. He has no proof that this is true, only the knowledge gleaned from their experiences that the zombies seem more interested in Yui.  _We still have no idea what exactly those zombies eat… If it’s brains they want, we—well, perhaps they might be less interested in Ayato or Kanato’s brains, but surely mine would be delectable enough?_  Reiji smirks, thinking of what a delicacy his own enriched brain must be.

“Reiji-san…?”

“Hmm? What is it?” Reiji frowns.

“Nothing, just… You were smiling creepily to yourself so I was wondering if something was the matter.”

Reiji looks down at Yui with palpable disgust. “Creepi—! How  _dare_  you…! Just whom do you think has been taking care of you since the start of this incident?”

Yui purses her lips a little and looks away, refusing to meet his gaze. “I’m sorry…”

_She’s gotten bolder… Well, I suppose one can hardly blame others for getting tense in such a situation. Indeed, I myself have seen more corpses today than I have in quite some time…_  Reiji can hear low moaning far off in the distance—more zombies. He sighs again. “All this because humans had to  _insist_  on playing God.” The zombie apocalypse had happened practically overnight after a manmade virus was leaked from a research facility. “If they were going to make a bioweapon capable of such devastation, they should have at least had the sense to keep it more secure! Really… Such foolishness.”

“I-I’m sorry…”

“What are  _you_  apologizing for? It’s not as if you had anything to do with their research.”

“No, but… Well, I apologize for the other humans, I suppose. Though I’m sure they’re sorry enough for themselves by now. Laito-kun said that half the population was wiped out in the first 24 hours.” Yui’s face looks grim.

To the Sakamakis’ surprise, she’d had no trouble accepting the reality of the zombie apocalypse when it happened. “After living with a family of vampires, I could hardly be surprised by much else.” She’d explained, shrugging.

“Hmph. ‘Wiped out’ is not quite accurate, given that they were all turned into zombies themselves. Now we have a planet covered with infected humans and there’s no telling how we’ll get out of this mess. Perhaps if we leave them alone long enough, they’ll die off.”

Since the first wave had hit Japan, the group had been traveling towards one of the other estates owned by the Sakamaki family. They had naturally wanted to teleport at first, that being a faster transportation method, but Karlheinz had seen this whole situation as a good opportunity to test his sons. He split them into two random groups and gave each group an encoded map. The first group to reach the estate would win a prize.  _Though I can hardly imagine what sort of prize is worth this mess… First I got placed into a group with that good-for-nothing and now…_

Reiji nearly stumbles just then, but catches himself before falling.

“Reiji-san!! Are you all right?”

“I’m fine… Don’t make so much noise.”

“You haven’t slept much in the last three days… It’s ridiculous to push yourself this hard!”

The zombies never sleep, so Reiji can hardly afford to. Though vampires do not burn and melt away in the sunlight as the popular mythos goes, staying awake for so long is still taking quite a toll on him. Even so, there’s no other choice. “I have to protect you no matter what. If you die… Hmph. It’s the same as all of us dying.” No human, no blood. No blood, no food. No food, dead vampires. Absently, Reiji wonders what a zombie vampire might be like. What if he were to be bitten by a zombie…?

“Rrrrragh!!” He’s broken from his delirious daydream by a fast-moving zombie that had thrown itself at them out of nowhere. In a normal situation, Reiji would have reacted instantly, but tired as he is…

“Reiji-san!!” Just as the zombie is about to touch him, a shot rings out and the zombie is hit in the chest by a bullet. The force from the shot pushes it back momentarily, just long enough for Reiji to pull out his own firearm and shoot it in the head—the zombies’ weak spot. The zombie falls to the ground, twitches for a few moments, and then becomes completely still while letting out a terrible death rattle. When Reiji looks over at Yui, she’s still holding her gun out with both hands shaking like leaves in a cold breeze. She had been instructed to carry a firearm just in case of emergency, but none of the Sakamakis had ever expected her to have to actually use it.

Reiji is flooded with a mix of emotions. The knee-jerk feeling of relief he felt after knowing that Yui and himself were both safe is quickly overpowered by an annoyance that he’d been saved by a mere human.  _No, “saved” is a strong word. I surely would have been fine. However, it’s undeniable that her assistance made the situation easier._  “…Tch.”

His legs give out at that moment from fatigue at last. Yui drops her gun and rushes to his side worriedly. “I  _told_  you that you should have rested more, Reiji-san! Surely Laito-kun or Shu-san could have kept watch this morning?”

“Ha… I wouldn’t trust those two with our safety. How utterly contemptible that you would even suggest such a thing.” Reiji sighs again, laying his face in the crook between Yui’s neck and shoulder. It’s a ridiculous pose given how much taller he is compared to her, but at present her body is warm and comforting—not that he’d ever admit it. “Hmph… Well, there is  _one_  thing that you can do for me.”

By now, Yui is well aware of what such a phrase entails. “…All right.” She pulls down the collar of her blouse to expose the white skin underneath. Even without biting into it, Reiji can smell the delicious living blood rushing through Yui’s arteries and veins. The very blood that keeps Yui alive is necessary for him, as well. No matter what it takes, he will protect this treasure. Reiji bites into Yui’s neck and laps up the gushing blood that spills forth. Yui winces and moans beneath him, but soon relaxes and clings to Reiji instead. It is a familiar exchange and not one that Reiji finds unpleasant.

As Reiji feels power return to his body, the sun rises on the third day of the zombie apocalypse. Filled with the warmth of  _his_  sun, he feels for the first time since the beginning of this disaster that things might unexpectedly turn out all right, after all.


End file.
